Super Saiyan: The Fifth Level of Madness
by Reddawn
Summary: What happens when the only stable thing in Goku's life is taken from him? What would he do to get it back? To find out, all you have to do is read. Don't forget to review as well.
1. Chapter One

  
  
  
Along time ago, an alien came to earth. He took it upon himself to become the Guardian of the planet, and all it's inhabitants. One of his first acts was to create seven Dragonballs, which, when brought together, would summon a Dragon who could grant wishes. The power of the dragon knew few strictures, as the strength of its wishes was truly bounded by the will of the wisher. With such a power, you could do anything.......  
  
  
  
  
........if you wanted it badly enough.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Goku looked out the huge stained-glass window in the main-foyer of the church. It was a cold November day, with November rain pouring down from the sky. This had to be one of the gloomiest days he had ever lived through. Not just because of the weather, although it sure didn't help matters. Today, he was at a funeral. Her funeral.  
  
" Dad..." came a voice from inside the sanctuary, " dad, its time. They are going to close the coffin in a few minutes."  
  
Goku snapped out of his trance. " Huh? Oh...okay, Gohan, I'll be right there."  
  
Gohan looked at his father, his back turned to him still looking out the window. He had never seen his father like this, so vulnerable, so...weak. He turned his head to the floor, fighting back the tears, but it was useless. Gohan left his dad to his solitude, and walked back inside.  
  
'Sorry, son.' thought Goku. ' I can't let you see me like this. I have to be strong, for you and for Goten. But god, how can I? How can I be strong, when the woman I loved is...gone?  
  
Goku clenched his fist, squeezing so hard that his fingernails cut into his skin.   
  
' Cancer!' he screamed through his head. ' Of all things, she died of cancer! I couldn't believe it when the doctor first told me, there HAD to be some mistake. But it wasn't, she had terminal brain cancer, and would only live a month or two more.'  
  
Goku had done all he could to make those last few months for Chi-Chi happy ones, but no matter where they went or what they did, he knew it would end, and that made it that much harder.  
  
He ran his finger through his hair and pulled on the ends, his mind filled with unpleasant thoughts.  
  
' Nothing could be done! Even the Dragonballs were of no use! The dragon couldn't cure her, and he couldn't bring her back, it was a natural death. The damn senzu beans couldn't help either! I was helpless, with all my power there was nothing I could do but watch my wife wither away and die!'  
  
" Oh, god...help me," Goku whispered to himself.  
  
He had never felt this kind of pain before. This was something he never considered: life without Chi-Chi. The finality of it all, that she couldn't be brought back, drove a stake right through his heart. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see her, in his arms, her last heartbeat being felt by him. It was enough to drive him...  
  
' No!' he told himself. ' I must be strong, for Gohan, for Goten.  
  
He walked into the huge sanctuary, ready to say a final goodbye to his love.  
  
  
  
The entire room was crowded with people. Friends, family, well-wishers, everyone had come and filled the huge church. There was Vegeta, with Bulma and their two kids. Piccolo had even shown up, but kept to himself in the far corner of the room. Videl, Gohan's girlfriend, was there, trying to comfort her man. As Goku walked up the isle to where the casket was, he could see all his old friends. There was King Kai, Tien, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Android 16, Krillin and 18, and so many others. All had turned to Goku for strength, for protection, but he had none to give now. He felt so useless.  
  
The minister read a few words, and motioned for Goku to close the casket. There she was, the only true love in his life, lying there lifeless. He bent over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and whispered in her ear, " Goodbye, my love." and closed the casket.  
  
  
  
  
  
The rain was still pouring down as the casket was moved from the church to the nearby cemetery. Eight pall-bearers, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Tien, Roshi, and Yamcha, lifted the casket from the hearse and carried it over to the open grave. The rain hit Goku's face with like little daggers. He didn't mind, though. The rain hid his tears.  
  
"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." chanted the minister, as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Goku could see out the corner of his eye Gohan crying. He tried to put his arm around his son, to assure him that it would be all right. But he couldn't, he was too paralyzed with grief of his own.  
  
  
Goku stood there and watched the entire grave be filled up with dirt. Every else had left, saying a few words to Goku and then going on their way. He stood there, alone, looking at the tombstone he had made for Chi-Chi. It said:  
  
" Chi-Chi:  
Beloved Mother and Wife  
You will not be forgotten"  
  
  
" Dad," said Gohan, " Goten and I are going back to the house, everyone else is there. Are you coming soon?"  
  
Goku was at first silent for a moment, then answered. " Yeah, I'll be there." He went back to staring at the tombstone, as the rain pounded harder.  
  
Goku heard footsteps coming toward the grave. He knew who it was, and it was just the two of them there.  
  
"Kakarrot," said Vegeta, " ........Goku. A warrior does not grieve for his wife, but fights on. When my father was killed, I was consumed with hate, but through training and fighting, I found inner peace. That is what a true saiyan would do. Consider that."  
  
Goku was almost shocked. Was Vegeta having a heart-to-heart talk with him?  
  
" Thanks, Vegeta, but I'll deal with this my own way. I am going to be going away for a few days, a week at most. Please tell Gohan and Goten that I will be back...and that I am sorry."  
  
" Where will you go?" asked Vegeta.  
  
Goku turned to Vegeta, and gave him a stern look.  
  
" Very well, I will tell your children," said Vegeta.  
  
Goku looked up to the sky, and in a flash took off toward the heavens.  
  
" Keep yourself out of trouble." said Vegeta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Wait, you mean he just left?" asked Gohan.  
  
" Yes, boy, like I told you! He said he would be back, and took off." said Vegeta  
  
" That just isn't like dad. Damn, something is wrong with him. He shouldn't be running from this!"  
  
" Your father is a mighty saiyan warrior! He knows what is best for him and his family." said Vegeta.  
  
" Yeah, he's a saiyan. But he's my dad first." Gohan looked out the window; the sky was finally beginning to clear. ' Dad, where are you?' he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr.Popo had been doing his usual chores, watering the plants and trimming the garden. When he walked into the west temple, something strange caught his eye.  
  
"Hmmmmm...how strange. Why would the door to the Room of Space and Time be open?" wondered Mr. Popo. " There shouldn't be anyone in there. I'll have a look in and see what is going on."  
  
Mr. Popo walked through the pearl doors of the Room, and began to look around.  
  
" Hello! Is anyone in here?" The echo of his voice carried far out into the white void.  
  
" Hmm. I don't see anyone. Maybe I should get Dende and...ACCHHHKKKKK!!!!!!!  



	2. Chapter Two

  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
New York City  
Midnight  
  
  
" HELP! HEEELLLPPP!!!" cried a woman's voice.  
  
" Shut-up, bitch! Hey, Trey, grab the cash and let's go!"  
  
" Look, man, I'm trying, but the damn registers locked!"  
  
" Shit. Alright, bitch, open it up or you get blasted."  
  
The woman cried, unable to move.  
  
" Look you whore, open up the register or I'll blow your fucking head off, ya got me!?!"  
  
" uhh...o..Okay..."  
  
She frantically punched in some buttons, and the register unlocked.  
  
" Alright, let's get the fuck outta here!"  
  
" One sec, bro. Hey, baby, you're kinda cute. Wanna try a real man?"  
  
" Oh god...no...please no..."  
  
" C'mon baby, it won't hurt. You a little slut anyways, right?"  
  
" Hey Ronn, let's get outta here before the cops come!"  
  
" Shut-up, Trey! I'm just gonna fuck this ho real quick and..."  
  
------The lights go out-------  
  
  
" Hey...hey Trey, what the fuck, what's with the lights?"  
  
-------no answer--------  
  
" Shit, Trey, I ain't got time for your crap" He knocks the woman down to the floor with his gun. " Wait here, baby, we'll party later."  
  
The thug stumbled around the dark convenience store, looking for his partner in crime.  
  
" Mother-fucking pussy! Probably ran off, the dickless shit! Oh well, he ain't getting a cut of this loot, that's for damn sur..."  
  
Trey spotted someone leaning against a wall a few feet in front of him.  
  
" Hey Trey, there ya are. Hey, why ya just standing there?"  
  
He walked over to his friend, who was still unmoving and silent.  
  
' Dude, c'mon, why you playing? Well say something, dammit! Shit, I can't see anything! Dude, what the HELL is going on?!?"  
  
He grabbed Trey by the shoulders and shook him, but Ronn was limp and just fell to the floor. Ronn looked at his hands. They were covered in blood. Then he looked down at Trey. His head had been ripped off.  
  
"...Oh shit...oh...my...FUCKING...god!"  
  
He heard movement from behind, and turned around firing his gun .  
  
***BAM-BAM***  
  
" Come out, you mother-fucker! You gonna get fucked now!"  
  
More movement in the same place.  
  
" SHIT! Die, bitch, die!"  
  
***BAM-BAM***  
  
A dark figure walked straight toward Trey, who kept blasting with his gun.  
  
" WHAT..THE... FUCK!!! Why won't you die!?!"  
  
***BAM-BAM***  
*click-click*  
  
" Shit, outta ammo. Well, c'mon you fucker, I'll knock your ass down myself!"  
  
The dark figure stopped, and tossed something to Ronn.  
  
It was Trey's head.  
  
" Holee...shit..."  
  
Before he could say another word, the figure ran toward him and shoved his fist straight through the gut of Ronn. Ronn, who was still alive, looked into his killer's dark eyes.  
  
" Hcckkk...hakkk..."  
  
Ronn couldn't say anything, as blood poured from his mouth. Energy began to flow throughout his body, burning him until he was nothing but dust.  
  
The figure stepped back, admiring his handiwork.  
  
" Hmpph. Scum."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey Gohan, get up, breakfest is ready!"  
  
" Huh, what? Oh...OKAY, I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!"  
  
Gohan rolled out of bed. It wasn't his bed, as he and Goten had been staying over at Vegeta's and Bulma's house for the past couple of days. When Goku had left, it was just him and Goten all alone in that house. Too many memories of their mother, and no father there to comfort them. Trunks suggested that they stay with them for a while, or at least until Goku showed back up.  
  
Gohan threw on his robe and walked downstairs to the breakfast table. Goten and Trunks were already there, munching on some Belgium waffles that Bulma had whipped up.  
  
' Funny,' Gohan thought, 'it was mom that taught Bulma how to cook those.'  
  
" So, Gohan, how did you sleep last night?" asked Bulma.  
  
" Oh, fine I guess." he paused. " Any word from dad yet?"  
  
" No, still no sight of Goku. I'm sorry, Gohan." said Bulma.  
  
" That's okay. Hey, little bro, how you doing?" asked Gohan.  
  
" I'm cool. Hey, me and Trunks are gonna go fishing after breakfast. Wanna come?"  
  
" Nah, I've got a couple of things to do. I'll catch you later."  
  
Vegeta came down the stairs, yawning and stretching as he made his way to the Breakfast table.  
  
" Woman, where is my meal?!? You know that I at least require six tall stacks of pancakes and a pound of bacon before my morning training! Yet I see no food before me! Explain yourself!"  
  
" Chill-out, Veggie! I had to make the boys their food first. I'm starting on yours right now."  
  
" You're damn-skippy that you are. And don't call me ' Veggie'!"  
  
Vegeta looked over toward Gohan, who was staring out the window daydreaming.  
  
" Ah, son of Kakarrot, I see you are still here. Do you wish to spar today? I'm sure it will make you forget about that baka-father of yours!"  
  
"Vegeta!" snapped Bulma.  
  
" Woman, I was just playing with the boy! Mind your cooking!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
" No, that's okay Vegeta, I have some other things to attend to." said Gohan.  
  
"Hmpphh! Suit yourself, boy. An offer to spar with the prince of all saiyans only comes around once in a while, you know!"  
  
Bulma was getting tired of Vegeta's attitude toward Gohan. " So, does the 'Prince of all Saiyans' wear his KING KONG slippers when he spars, as well?"  
  
Vegeta was dumb-founded, and the boys at the table began to snicker. Vegeta shot them all a death stare.  
  
" Woman, if you EVER mention the slippers again..."  
  
" Oh, hush up and eat your food!" said Bulma as she slammed a large plate of food in front of Vegeta. Vegeta went right into it, but muttered " baka this" and " baka that" with every swallow.  
  
**KNOCK-KNOCK**  
  
" Hmm, I wonder who that could be?" asked Bulma as she answered the door. " Oh, hi Videl. How are you today?"  
  
" I'm fine, thanks for asking. Is Gohan awake yet?"  
  
" Oh, yes, he's in the kitchen eating breakfast."  
  
" Okay, thanks." said Videl as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
" Hey Gohan, how are you?"   
  
"Huh?" Gohan snapped out of his trance. " Hey, babe, whatcha doing here?"  
  
" Just came by to see you. Want to go for a walk?" Videl asked.  
  
" Yeah, sure, just let me get some clothes on. I'll be one minute."  
  
Gohan rushed upstairs and Videl sat at the table next to Goten.  
  
" Hey, kid, what are you up to?" she asked.  
  
" Nothing. Hey Trunks, turn on the T.V., I want to watch some wrestling."  
  
Trunks flicked on the T.V., which was on CNN.  
  
" Leave it on here for a minute." said Vegeta.  
  
" But dad! I wanna watch wrestling!" cried Trunks.  
  
" There will be plenty of time for that fake crap later! Now shut up and leave it on the news." (Vegeta secretly had a thing for Connie Chung).  
  
  
"......And in local news, there is still no explanation for the rash of murders throughout the metro area. One source from a 7-11 said that during an attempted robbery, someone or something killed the two robbers and fled the scene. We bring you that interview now..."  
  
".....Yeah, I was just doing my job, the late-night shift, y'know, when these two guys came in with guns and took the money out of the register. Then, like, the lights went out and I heard some screaming and gunshots. When it was all over, I turned on the emergency lights and the guys were like, dead or something, and this huge...THING...just flew out the window."  
  
".......This case fits the nearly Twenty other killings that have occurred in the past four days. In each instance, there is a robbery or assault of some sort, and the perpetrators end up being brutally killed. More on this at 11."  
  
  
" Hey, Vegeta, why don't you investigate this or something? You're always looking for a fight." said Bulma.  
  
" Baahh! Waste of my time, I say. I'd rather train than hunt down some lowlife baka!"  
  
Gohan came running down the stairs, " Okay, Videl, let's go!"  
  
  
  
The two teens walked down to the local park, hand in hand the entire way.  
  
" Any word on your dad?" asked Videl.  
  
" Nah. It's been a week now, too. He told Vegeta that he wouldn't be gone for more than that. I'm really worried too, Videl. First I lose my mom, now I feel like I just lost my dad too."  
  
" I'm sure he'll show up. He always does, doesn't he?"  
  
" Yeah, but it's different this time. Dad always had to go away and train, so I got used to him being gone. But now, when I last saw him, he looked so weak. So sad. I've never seen my dad like that before and I've got to be honest with you, it scares me."  
  
" Well, we need to get your mind off all this melodrama! I know a way to cheer you up."  
  
" What?" asked Gohan.  
  
" Later tonight, you'll see."  
  
" What, you coming over Bulma's house or something?"  
  
"No, silly. Tonight...at MY house."  
  
" Oh. OHHHHHHH...I get you now. Wow, really?"  
  
" Of course, you big lug! I've got this little outfit that will just drive you wild."  
  
" You little tease! Well, if there's one thing that can take my mind off dad, than I guess you would be it."  
  
Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl, and leaned in for a kiss. Videl puckered up, but nothing came.  
  
" Umm...Gohan...what's the matter?" she asked. Gohan had stopped in mid-kiss.  
  
" It's him." he whispered.  
  
" Who?" asked Videl.  
  
" Can't you feel it? No, of course you can't. It's dad! I can feel his energy!"  
  
" Where?"  
  
" He's home. God, Videl, I have to go! I'm sorry, but I'll see you later, ok?"  
  
" Okay, fine. I'll see you tonight."  
  
" Right!" And with that, Gohan gave Videl a kiss on the cheek and blasted off into the air.  
  
' I'm coming dad...I'm coming!'  
  
  
  
  
Gohan arrived at his house minutes later. He could still feel his dad's presence inside. The door was busted down, though.  
  
" How'd that happen?" Gohan asked himself. He dismissed it, and ran into the house.  
  
" DAD! Hey DAD! Where are you? It's me, Gohan!"  
  
Gohan ran from room to room, but could not find his father.  
  
" Well where the hell is he?" I can feel him here."  
  
" Hey, son." Came a voice.  
  
Gohan turned around, and right before him was Goku, his dad. Gohan couldn't help himself , as he gave Goku a big bear hug while tears streamed down his face.  
  
" Jesus, dad, where have you been?!?" asked Gohan.  
  
" Son, I've been off...finding myself, I guess."  
  
" Finding yourself?!?" said an exasperated Gohan. He looked at his father, whose orange gi was torn apart and shredded.  
  
" What happened to you? Why is your outfit all torn up?" he asked.  
  
" Gohan....."  
  
" What?"  
  
"Son I, I'm sorry, I can't really remember what I did, exactly," said Goku.  
  
" What? You've been gone 7 days, and you don't remember where you were?"  
  
" Look, I know it sounds strange, but the last thing I can remember was leaving Vegeta at.....Chi-Chi's grave...... and flying off. Then, I find myself here talking to you."  
  
" Did you knock down the door?" asked Gohan.  
  
" I...don't know. I hope I didn't but I just don't know."  
  
" Maybe we should get you over to Capsule Corps so that Dr. Briefs and Bulma can check you out. God, dad, everyone's been worried sick about you."  
  
" I know, son, and I'm sorry. Yes, let's go ahead and get me checked out, I'm a little worried myself. Just let me get some new clothes on."  
  
Goku went into his room for some new clothes, leaving Gohan confused and worried. As Goku walked away, Gohan saw something on the back of his clothes.  
  
' Is that...blood?' he thought.  
  
Goku emerged from his room a few moments later. " Okay, son, let's go!"  
  
" Sure, dad." The two took off for Capsule Corps.  
  
Gohan watched his father as they flew through the sky.  
  
' Something's different about dad.' he thought. ' I don't know what, but his ki seems to feel a little...I don't know....dark, maybe?. Like something is missing, and something else has taken place. I just don't know....'  



	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
" Oh, hi, Videl. Gee, you're back early," said Bulma as she was cleaning up the kitchen.  
  
Videl sat down over at the table, clearing the dishes that the boys had left. " Yeah, Gohan and I were taking a walk through the park when all the sudden he blurted out something about his dad being back. He took off immediately, so I figured I'd come back here and wait for him to return."  
  
" Goku's back? Well good, I'd like to give him a piece of my mind, running off and leaving his boys all alone like he did! Can you believe him, the nerve of that man?!?"  
  
" I'm sure he didn't mean to cause any harm, Bulma. With ChiChi dieing and all, you'd expect him to act a little off, I guess."  
  
" That's no excuse for not at least telling us where he would be! I swear, ever since he was a little boy he would always run off on some mission and wouldn't return for months on end. Can you just imagine what kind of effect that does to poor little Goten, and even Gohan? Just wait till I see him, I'll give him what's coming to him, by GOD!"  
  
Vegeta, who had been listening in on the conversation, made his way into the kitchen, chuckling all the way.  
  
" HAHAHAHAH! You women, always complaining about this and that! So what if Kakarrot decided to leave without explanation, who needs him anyways? I just wish he stayed lost, damn idiot gets us into more trouble than he is worth!"  
  
Videl was appalled. " Vegeta, how can you say such things?! Goku has pulled your ass out of the fire plenty of times, so for you to belittle him when he is not here shows what kind of man you really are!"  
  
" Ah, don't worry about him, Videl," said Bulma, " he's just mad because Goku reached level four of a super-saiyan, while he is stuck in level three!"  
  
The two women burst out laughing, which made Vegeta turn beet red.  
  
" UH OH! Look out, Videl," joked Bulma, " it looks like Vegeta is preparing for another one of his 'Special Attacks', maybe it's the ' I'm gonna throw a hissy-fit cause I'm not as strong as Goku' flash!"  
  
Videl was trying to fight back the tears of laughter. " Yeah, or maybe it's the ' I'm the strongest guy on the planet....if you don't include Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo...YAJIROBE' cannon!!!!"  
  
That sent Vegeta over the edge. " WHHHAATTTTT!!! HOW DARE YOU?!?!? I'LL SHOW YOU, FINNNALLLL FLAAASS..."  
  
Bulma grabbed Vegeta by the ear, which caused him to discontinue his attack. " How many times do I have to tell you...NOT IN THE HOUSE!!!"  
  
" Ahhhh! OKAY, OKAY, fine, I'll stop, just let go of the EAARRRR!" cried Vegeta.  
  
***Knock-Knock***  
  
Bulma let go of Vegeta and opened the door. " Hey, it's Gohan, everybody!"  
  
" whoo-hoo," said a pride-wounded Vegeta, and he rubbed his ear.  
  
" Um, hi Bulma," said a voice from behind Gohan.  
  
Bulma looked past Gohan, and saw that it was Goku. She immediately raised her hand and slapped the taste right out of his mouth.  
  
" OUCH! Hey, what was that for?" Goku asked.  
  
" Why, you little self-absorbed, thoughtless bastard! What's with you just up and leaving like you did. Why, I outta..."  
  
Gohan wedged himself between the two. " Hey, just calm down! Look Bulma, dad is sorry for just leaving like he did, but he has a problem and needs your help."  
  
Bulma stepped back, and evilly glared at Goku. " What kind of help?"  
  
" Well, for one thing, he can't remember where he went. He has some sort of amnesia or something."  
  
" Oh isn't that convenient? Well I tell you this, Gohan, if you expect me to help out your dad with that load of crap, then you have got another thing coming, boy-o!"  
  
Goku moved Gohan aside and went right up to Bulma. " I'm sorry, Bulma, but it's the truth. I really can't remember where I was or what happened. I need your help, and your father's...please."  
  
Bulma never really could stay mad at Goku. " Okay, fine! Let me just get dad and we can run some scans on you or something."  
  
" Thanks, Bulma, I really appreciate it."  
  
" Yeah, yeah...follow me."  
  
Gohan and Goku followed Bulma to the staircase that led to the lab.As Goku walked pass Vegeta, Vegeta felt a strange buzz run up his spine.  
  
" Kakarrot?"  
  
Goku turned around toward Vegeta. " Yes, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta said nothing, he just stared at Goku.  
  
" Well, what is it, Vegeta?" he asked again.  
  
" Nothing...it's just your ki...it seems...different."  
  
" Different? Like how?"  
  
"I don't know, but it just feels different to me."  
  
Goku shrugged and continued to follow Bulma.  
  
  
  
When they entered the lab, they found Dr. Briefs busy at work on some new machines.  
  
" Hey, dad! Hey, we need you to stop what you're doing."  
  
" Oh? Oh, hi Bulma. I was just working on those special bedsprings you wanted for your bed. I guarantee these won't break like the last ones I made for..."  
  
Bulma stopped her dad before he could go on any further. " YES, WELL, THANKS DAD! Anyways, we need you to run a full checkup on Goku here."  
  
" AH, yes, Goku. Glad to see you're back. So, what's the problem, my boy?"  
  
" That's just it, sir, I don't know. Apparently, I was gone for a week, but I can't remember where I was. I hopefully think that you can shed some light on this."  
  
" Yes, well, I've done studies on you before, so I'm quite familiar with the Saiyan body."  
  
Gohan snickered. " Not as familiar as Bulma is," he said under his breath.  
  
" ANYWAYS, dad, if you could scan him to see if he has any brain damage...from being gone, I mean, it would be just great."  
  
" Sure, sure. Just step into the CAT scan bed and we'll get started."  
  
Goku began to walk over to the large machine, but as he did a bulletin came out over the loudspeaker system.  
  
"......WARNING!!! Terrorists have taken control of the United Nations building, along with 125 hostages. It is advised that citizens take all precautions to stay away from the downtown metro area!....."  
  
" Did you here that?" asked Goku. " Well, let's go, we got to stop these guys!"  
  
" Dad, I'll handle this, it should be easy enough. You need to stay here until we find out what's wrong with you," said Gohan.  
  
" What, are you crazy? Me miss out on some action? Come on, Gohan, I feel fine enough to do this."  
  
" Dad, I really think..."  
  
" That's your problem, son...you THINK too much. Now I'm going, and that's the end of that, you understand me!"  
  
Gohan was shocked by the attitude that his dad had just given him. Before he could say anything else, Goku was out the window and into the sky.  
  
" Damn, I don't like this one bit," he said. " Bulma, we'll be right back, I just need to get this taken care of."  
  
And with that, Gohan was off into the sky right behind his father.  
  
  
  
  
Dende had been searching all over Kame's outpost looking for Mr. Popo.  
  
'It's not like him to just disappear like this,' Dende pondered.  
  
Then had been times when Mr. Popo and Dende didn't see each other for a day or two, but that was normal as they both had their own responsibilities to attend to. Dende was usually watching over the Earth, and Mr. Popo was usually tending the many plants and gardens on the outpost.  
  
' It's been four days now, though. Why would he just leave without giving me notice? I hope he's okay. I know we really don't get along as well as he and Kame did {insert your Mr. Popo and Kame sexual orientation joke HERE} but that still is no excuse. Maybe I'll check out the west temple, see if he left a note or something.'  
  
Dende walked over toward the west temple. He usually avoided it, as the only things there were extra quarters for guests, a door to the dead zone, and the Room of Time and Space.  
  
Dende ran his fingers over the railings. ' Geez, these sure are dusty! I guess Mr. Popo doesn't come here to clean that often. Even the floors have about an inch of dust on them.'  
  
Dende looked over the floor, and noticed something interesting over by the door of the Room of Time and Space.  
  
' Hmmm...there is no dust in front of the door, which means it must have recently been opened. I wonder if this has something to do with Mr. Popo's absence?'  
  
Dende opened the door, and entered the Room.  
  
' God, what an eerie place. Just a little temple and the rest is...nothingness. A guy could loose his mind if he were cooped up in here long enough.'  
  
Dende then stopped, as he saw a dotted trail of dried red dots leading from where he was standing and into the temple.  
  
' What the...what is going on here?' he asked himself. He followed the trail into the temple opening, where a much larger amount of red dots where. In fact, they weren't dots anymore; they were instead a huge puddle of blood.  
  
  
And in the corner of the room laid the dismembered body of Mr. Popo, torn apart, gutted; grey from the loss of blood, and even what seemed to be bite marks around his abdomen.  
  
" ...oh...my god..." said a shocked Dende, as he turned around as fast as he could and ran out the Room. He slammed the door, and ran all the way out to the edge of the outpost, where he proceeded to hurl uncontrollably.  
  
" What...what has happened here...," he asked himself. " Who could have done...such a thing?"  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
  
----The United Nations building---  
  
" HEY, get your fucking head down NOW, before I blow it off!"  
  
"...sorry....so very sorry..."  
  
" Damned kids, they NEVER make good hostages. Hey Louie, what's the holdup on the helicopter, I'm getting a little trigger-happy here!"  
  
" It's that god-damned police negotiator! He's trying to stall us on it."  
  
" SHIT, give me the damn phone! Hey...hey mister ' cop person', if our demands aren't reached in one hour, then all these people are gonna get it, ya hear me?!?"  
  
On the other end of the phone was Lieutenant Jeff Jensen, a specialist in hostage negotiations. " Look, sir, these things take time. We can't just bring in a fully fueled helicopter out of nowhere. And as for your second demand, we can't possibly grant that at this time right now. Perhaps if you give us time, I'm sure we could..."  
  
" Could do SHIT!" the terrorist yelled. " Don't try and swerve me, jackass, I know what game you're playing. Either you get us a helicopter...AND release our comrades out of prison...or heads are gonna roll, I can fucking guarantee you that!"  
  
" Sir, you have to give these things time. Now, if we can just talk about this..."  
  
" TALK NOTHING!!! Hey Bert, get me that kid right there, the one that keeps on crying."  
  
" Sure thing, Rick." The terrorist grab the wailing kid from the floor and threw him over toward his leader.  
  
" Hey kid, what's your name," Rick asked.  
  
" uh...b...billy..."  
  
" Oh, Billy eh? Okay, now look cop, I'm gonna give you an example of what will happen if we don't get or demands reached!"  
  
Rick pulled out his .38 special and aimed it at the kid.  
  
" Seeya, kid. Nothing personal."   
  
**BAM**  
  
Lieutenant Jensen felt a cold chill run up his spine. " Wha...what happened!?! What did you do?!?"  
  
" Let's just say we're one hostage short now, but don't worry, we have plenty more still here. Now...unless you want anymore of these pricks losing their heads, you'll do what you're told. You now have thirty minutes to meet our demands."  
  
Jensen was furious. " HEY! LOOK HERE, YOU, I..." click Rick hung up the phone.  
  
" Damn," whispered Jensen, " what can we do now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan had been flying at top speed to catch up with his father. After a minute or two, he finally came into sight.  
  
" So, Gohan, you decided to come along. I really don't need your help on this one, y'know," said Goku as Gohan had caught up with him.  
  
" Dad, I really don't think you should be doing this, I think there's something wrong with you."   
  
" Look, son, I appreciate your concern, but except for the memory loss, I feel fine. Better than fine, actually. I haven't felt this much of a rush in years!"  
  
Goku concentrated his energy, and powered up to Super-Saiyan level two.  
  
" Jesus, dad! Do you really think it's necessary to be in Super-Saiyan form? These guys aren't Freeza, you know, they're just a bunch of hoods."  
  
Goku turned to his son, and gave him a smirk. " Gohan, you just don't know how to have fun, do you?"  
  
Goku then turned his attention forward, and blasted off, leaving Gohan behind to eat his dust.  
  
" Not so fast, dad, I'm going to make sure you don't get yourself into trouble!"  
  
  
  
  
" It's almost time for another hostage to be made an example of!" said Rick  
  
He pointed his gun to the huddled mass of people on the floor.  
  
" Now who's it gonna be?"  
  
He grabbed a woman, maybe in her late twenties, and threw her over into the corner.  
  
" Hey Louie, get that cop on the phone again, I want him to hear this."  
  
***CRASH***  
  
Rick and everybody else looked up toward the ceiling where the loud crash had came from. They all saw a glowing, yellow being hovering around them.  
  
" What tha fuck is that?!?" yelled Louie  
  
" Shit, I don't now, just shoot the fucker!" yelled Rick  
  
All the terrorists, about twenty in all, fired their weapons at Goku, who just took it all and smiled.  
  
" DAMN, he ain't falling down! My shit ain't doing nothing to him!"  
  
Goku lowered himself down to the floor, and while still being shot at, he went over one of the terrorists.  
  
***BLAB BLAM BLAM....click click***  
  
The terrorist looked down at his gun. " Shit, outta ammo!"  
  
Goku laughed. " Aww, really? Too bad, cause I'm not!"  
  
Goku grabbed the gun out of the guy's hand, and crushed it into a million pieces. All the other terrorists, who had stopped firing by now, watched in terror as Goku tore into the guy, hitting him with blows so hard that he broke damn near every bone in his body.  
  
When he was done, he turned his attention to the others. " Anybody else want some?"  
  
They all continued to fire on Goku with their guns, but it did nothing to stop him. All they did was bounce off him, and a few stray bullets hit some of the hostages. Goku, in a flash of light, ran through each and every one of the terrorists, leaving them all in a beaten and bloody state. He had hit some so hard that they were dead before they hit the ground.  
  
One was left standing; Rick, the mastermind behind the whole thing.  
  
" HOLY JESUS....what the hell...you just...slaughtered all my boys!" he said while trembling. Goku smiled, and began to advance toward him.  
  
" Oh Shit!" cried Rick. He grabbed the girl that he had thrown into the corner and put his gun to her head.  
  
" One step closer, freak, and I'll blow her fucking head off!"  
  
Goku stopped, and his eyes began to glow. Rick's knees began to shake. " I mean it, bitch! I'll fucking kill her!"  
  
" Go ahead."  
  
" WHAT...what tha...you can't be serious!"  
  
" Try me."  
  
Gohan flew into the hole of the building that his dad made. Nothing could prepare him for the sight he saw.  
  
" My god...what happened here?"  
  
He then saw his dad. His energy was flaring up, like he was going to attack the people in front of him.  
  
" Did dad do this? No, that's impossible...he couldn't have...could he. But who else could have?"  
  
" Last chance, fucker! Get outta here or the girl gets it, I mean it, no bluffing!"  
  
Goku narrowed his forehead. " Bluff? Who said anything...about bluff?"  
  
Goku powered a ki blast and shot it right through the girl, right through Rick, burning them both to ash.  
  
Gohan froze. He wanted to say something, like ' No stop!', but he couldn't. His whole body went numb, as he saw his father murder two people, one who was an innocent bystander.  
  
Goku turned around, admiring his handiwork. Gohan, regaining his senses, lowered himself down to the floor.  
  
Goku caught a glimpse of his son, but ignored him and continued to walk around the piles of dead bodies. The hostages who survived all filtered out of the room, terrified more so of their "hero" than their captors.  
  
Gohan cautiously walk up to his father, whose back was turned to him.  
  
" Dad..."  
  
No answer.  
  
" Dad, what...why...Jesus Christ, dad, what the hell do you just do?!?"  
  
Goku's back was still turned away from Gohan, and he still gave no answer.  
  
" GODDAMN IT, DAD!!!"   
  
Gohan grabbed his father's shoulder and turned him around.  
  
" DAD, I want to know what the HELL you just..."  
  
Gohan stopped as he looked into the face of his father. His eyes were blood red, and he was foaming at the mouth. His facial features were rough and dark, with thick grooves covering his cheeks.  
  
"...dad...what happened to you?"  
  
Goku glared at his son. Foam dripped from his mouth as he growled.  
  
***BAM***  
  
Goku gave Gohan a right hook right to the face, went sent him flying across the room.  
  
Goku went to the air and headed toward the hole in the ceiling. Gohan got up and powered up to Super-Saiyan level two.  
  
' He...hit me; not hard but still...he hit me.'  
  
Goku was almost out of the building, when Gohan snapped back to his senses.  
  
' I can't let him go loose like this, he might hurt more people. I'm sorry, dad...."  
  
" MASENKO.... HAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
The massively powerful ki blast rammed into Goku, knocking him down to the floor.  
  
Gohan walked over to his fallen father. He nudged him with his foot, and got no response back.  
  
' Good, that attack knocked him out. God, what now? I can't just leave him here, and I can't let the cops get him. Shit, dad, what's happened to you?"  
  
Gohan picked up his dad, and flew up into the air.  
  
' I'm taking you back to Capsule Corps. I hope Bulma and her dad can figure out what's going on with you.'  
  
  
  
Lieutenant Jensen and a squad of S.W.A.T. officers stormed into the room.  
  
" Jesus Christ...they're all dead. What kind of monster could do such a thing?"  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
  
" Hey, turn it up, will ya?!!"   
  
Bulma got out of her chair and walked over to the TV.  
  
" Y'know Vegeta, if you hadn't crushed the remote in the first place, I wouldn't have to get up every time you wanted the channel changed or the volume turned u..."  
  
" QUIET, WOMAN!!! Just turn up the volume, Connie Chung is on!"  
  
".......This is Connie Chung reporting live out front of the United Nations building, where the apparent hostage situation has come to a halt. The local police are being very tight-lipped about it, but we managed to get a hold of one of the hostages who survived the ordeal. Sir, what is your name, and just what happened?"  
  
" Yeah, I'm G-Clip, I wanna give a shout out to all ma bitches back home, yeah, DETROIT baby, DETROIT!"  
  
" Sir, if you could please give us your account of the ordeal, we ARE live to millions...."  
  
" Oh shit, fo' real? Yeah, like I was sayin', we was just on this tour, right? And these dudes with guns just come running in acting like fools and shit, telling us to get down and all, but then, like, this dude came outta nowhere and totally fucked up those guys, and bullets were all over the place and people was getting shot, so I got my ass outta there, ya know what I mean?"  
  
" Thank you, Mr. Clip. We will return in a moment with any updates on this breaking story."  
  
  
" Oh my god," said Bulma, " who could have done such a thing? I wonder if Goku and Gohan ran into this creep."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. " HA! Sounds like my kinda guy! Like that guy in ' Die Hard'!"  
  
" Vegeta, you are just so...so cold-blooded! You mean that you approve of such behavior?"  
  
" Approve?! Hell woman, I've DONE that stuff plenty of times, remember? Prince of Saiyans...worked for Freeza...beat up Kakarrot...conquered planets...any of this ring a bell?"  
  
Bulma got up and left the room. " Jackass!"  
  
" Hey, I HEARD that. Damn woman, can't even appreciate a good genocide."  
  
Bulma went upstairs to her room balcony. She plopped down into the hammock that she had set up in the corner, and stared at the sky.  
  
' God! So much has been going on these few days that I feel like I'm going crazy! Vegeta sure isn't any help, the big goon. I just wish I could make some sense of all this. Man, if Chi-Chi were still here, she'd be the one I'd call for advice. But she's gone, and that is only the tip of our problems! If I only had some answer as what to do...'  
  
Bulma continued to drone off in her thoughts, until she saw something in the sky coming toward Capsule Corps.  
  
'Hey, what's that? Jeez, is that...IT IS!'  
  
Gohan, carrying an unconscious Goku, flew right over to Bulma and landed on the balcony.  
  
Bulma was stunned as she saw Goku; his clothes torn and he himself obviously knocked out.  
  
" Hey, what happened?" she asked. " Did those guys at the U.N. do this? Or was it that guy that killed them all?"  
  
Gohan paused, and looked at his father's face as he was slung over his shoulder.  
  
" Bulma...dad was the one that killed them all," he quietly said.  
  
" What...wait, how can that be? You mean, it was, and he did, and he went and now..."  
  
" Bulma, you're rambling! Now we don't really have much time to stand around, I don't know how much longer dad will be out. We need to get him to your dad's lab and sedate him or something. If he wakes up, there's no telling what he'll do, so let's go ahead and go, alright?"  
  
Bulma, who was still in a state of shock, nodded her head.  
  
" Sur...sure, Gohan. Let's, let's just go ahead and...go."  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Briefs was diligently at work on his latest project.  
  
" Hmmmmmm...now the constant vibrating is what caused the last set to break, so if I coat the bedsprings with titanium, they might just last a little longer. But Vegeta said he wanted extra bounce, so if I add some rubber to the compound, I just might..."  
  
"DAD!"  
  
Dr. Briefs head shot up from his desk and fixed on the entrance to the lab.  
  
" Oh, hi Bulma. I was just working on.."   
  
Dr. Briefs stopped as he saw Gohan carrying Goku over toward him.  
  
" What in Great-Caesars ghost happened to him?!"  
  
" It's a long story, sir, but dad really needs your help. Do you have any kind of sedative that will keep him out for a while? I mean some real powerful stuff."  
  
" Well, I do still have the elephant-sedatives from my last safari, but are those really necessary?"  
  
" Yes, and give him all you've got too."  
  
" Okay, sure, no problem. Umm, just lay him over on the CAT scan bed, while I get the drugs. As soon as we get them in him, I'll begin running some diagnostics."   
  
  
After about ten minutes, the tests on Goku began. Dr. Briefs watched the monitor which gave all of Goku vital statistics, and compared them to a previous layout of tests that had been done on him.  
  
" Hmmm, very interesting. Very interesting, indeed."  
  
" What is it, dad? Did you find something?" asked Bulma  
  
" That's just it, dear. I can't find anything really wrong with him, and there certainly seems to be no difference in his physiology between now and the last time I did any tests on him. If anything, he's healthier more so now than before. It seems as if he has had an energy increase lately."  
  
Gohan stared at the monitor. " That can't be possible. I know something is wrong with dad. You said his energy has increased...by how much did you mean?"  
  
" Nothing significant, just a slight tip on his last readout. Normal stuff."  
  
" DAMN!" Gohan slammed his fist against the wall. " This isn't getting us anywhere. Nothing here tells us why he would go and kill a bunch of people, or even as to where he was for a week."  
  
Dr. Briefs looked over and over the readout on Goku.  
  
" Wait...what's this?"  
  
Gohan's head shot up over toward the doctor. " What? Did you find something?"  
  
" I don't know, I think..." Dr. Briefs pointed to a scanned image of Goku's brain. " Look right here. His cerebellum has a discoloration in the lower lobe. You see it? It should be grey, but it appears to have more of a reddish tint."  
  
" What does that mean, dad?"  
  
" Well, it could be any number of things. Stress could have caused a hemorrhage   
in his brain, causing the discoloration. But it would have to be constant for a long period of time to make any difference. I'm talking years here, and there was no sign of this last year when I checked him out."  
  
Gohan tossed all of what he had just heard around his head. " Wait...sir, could you do an age verification on dad?"  
  
" Well, sure, let me just take a cell sample."  
  
Dr. Briefs typed on some buttons on his computer, and the results came popping out of his printer.  
  
Dr. Briefs looked at the printout. " Well I'll be..."  
  
" What is it?" asked Gohan  
  
" It appears that our friend here is a little older than he should be. He should have aged one year since his last visit, but according to the readout, he has aged......seven."  
  
" Seven years!? It's just what I thought," said Gohan.  
  
" Well, are you going to share with the rest of us?" asked Bulma  
  
" I think that, after the funeral, dad went to the Chamber of Spirit and Time at Kame's lookout. He must have been in there for seven days, but to him it was seven years!"  
  
" Why would he have done that?" asked Dr. Briefs  
  
" I don't know, but I am going to find out."  
  
Gohan took his right hand and placed two fingers on his forehead. " This is a little something I learned from dad. INSTANT TRANSMISSION!"  
  
Gohan disappeared from sight in an instant, and reappeared in an instant on Kame's lookout.  
  
" Hey Dende......Dende, where are you!?" he yelled  
  
He walked around, and then saw Dende slung over the side of the lookout.  
  
" Hey, Dende, it's me, Gohan. Look, we need to talk, bro..."  
  
Dende turned around, his face pale and sweaty.   
  
" Jesus! What happened to you, Dende?"   
  
Dende shook as he pointed to the time chamber.  
  
" Ma..m...Mr.Po-Po...he's....oh god!"  
  
Dende turned right around and threw up even more( he threw up a lot considering he only drinks water).  
  
Gohan left Dende and ran over to the chamber. In it, he saw the mangled corpse of Mr. Popo.  
  
" Jeez, not this too!"  
  
He went back over to Dende, and helped his friend up.  
  
" Look, I know who did that to Mr. Popo."  
  
Dende looked up at Gohan. " Who?"  
  
Gohan was silent for a second. " It was my dad."  
  
Dende looked at Gohan blankly. " Goku?" he asked  
  
" Yeah...look, something's gone wrong with dad, and I need your help. You know all about the Chamber of Spirit and Time, right?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Good, cause we're gonna figure out what happened to dad. I just need to 'call' an old friend of ours."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Briefs was still studying the stats on Goku's brain when Vegeta walked into the lab.  
  
" WOMAN, where are you?! I demand my dinner now, for a warrior must be kept fed in order to.."  
  
He stopped, as he saw Goku lying motionless on the examination table.  
  
" What in the hell is going on here?! What happened to Kakarrot?"  
  
Bulma, who was working beside her father, turned her attention to Vegeta.  
  
" Vegeta, not now! We're in the middle of something very important and I don't need you and your attitude distracting me!"  
  
Vegeta ignored Bulma, and walked over to Goku.  
  
" HA! Some super saiyan! I always knew Kakarrot was of a weaker stock. Couldn't hold his own against some simple terrorists, eh? No surprise there."  
  
Bulma got up right in Vegeta's face. " Vegeta, this is serious! Something is wrong with Goku."  
  
" Hey, I could have told you that years ago," joked Vegeta.  
  
"I'm afraid she's right, Vegeta." All attention turned to the corner of the room, where Gohan and Dende had instantly appeared. " I think dad is the one that's been killing all those people lately. He even killed Mr. Popo."  
  
" Oh my god, are you serious?" asked Bulma  
  
" Yeah," said Dende, " I found his body in the chamber of Space and Time. Goku must have been in there, or so Gohan thinks."  
  
Vegeta entered the conversation. " Oh really? And what brought you to this conclusion?"  
  
Gohan took a deep breath, as he gathered up what he was going to say. " Vegeta, what's the one instinct all saiyans have? Well, I think it's the instinct to always become stronger than we already are. Whenever I was sad, or depressed, I would train, and I would feel better. With mom dieing like she did, I think that was almost too much for dad to handle, so he went back to his saiyan instincts- to become stronger. When dad showed back up, I noticed something different about his ki. I'm sure you noticed it too, right?"  
  
Vegeta nodded. " Yes, I did sense something different about him."  
  
" Well, with that, and the combination of the info Dr. Briefs got on dads brain, I kinda pieced it together."  
  
" But, that doesn't explain why he went all postal and killed people. What caused all that," asked Bulma.  
  
" That...I still don't know. But I know a way to find out. If we can keep him unconscious, than I can contact King Kai and have him do some sort of 'mind meld' with him. Then maybe we can get some answers."  
  
Dr. Briefs nodded in approval. " Sounds like a good plan. I've done all I can here."  
  
" Thanks, sir. Now, if I just can concentrate hard enough, I'll be able to reach King Kai telepathically."  
  
Gohan powered up his ki, and concentrated it all in his thoughts.  
  
**KING KAI.....KING KAI, CAN YOU HERE ME?**  
  
The message traveled across their dimension and into another, where a little blue man had been busily waxing his red hotrod.  
  
**KING KAI...KING KAI...**  
  
"Eh? Gohan, is that you?"  
  
** Yes King Kai, it is. I need your help.**  
  
" Well, sure my boy, anything you need. Hey, I've got some new jokes for you! A Namekian, a Human, and a Hermaphrodite walked into a bar..."  
  
** Ummm, some other time, King Kai. Look, what I'm about to say may shock you, so bear with me, please. Dad has gone absolutely crazy, and we don't know why. He's killed many, an attacked me as well. He's unconscious right now, but I don't know for how much longer. I need you to speak to him through his mind, and find out what happened.**  
  
" I understand, Gohan. It will take just one minute. You should be able to hear the entire thing, but only I will be able to talk to him.  
  
King Kai rubbed him temples, as he tried to contact Goku via telepathy. His antennae began to buzz, as he entered the mind of Goku.  
  
" Goku. Goku, this is King Kai. I need to speak to you Goku. Goku, can you hear me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
".....................King.........Kai?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" YESSS! Gohan, I've reached him. Is he still unconscious there?"  
  
" Yeah, still out like a light."  
  
" Good. Goku, can you still hear me?"  
  
"............King Kai? Is that you? Where are you? Wait, where am I? I can't see anything but darkness. I can't even feel my body."  
  
" Goku, you're at Capsule Corps. You're in a lab, and Gohan and Bulma is in there with you. Goku, I need to talk to you."  
  
Anger began to surface through Goku's voice. " Why can't I see anything?! What is going on?!"  
  
" Calm down, Goku, just calm down. Goku, I need you to tell me why you went to the Room of Chamber of Spirit and Time?"  
  
No answer from Goku.  
  
" Goku, please, I need to know why you were in there."  
  
" Look, I told Gohan, I don't remember where I was, okay!"  
  
" Then let me try to help you. Open your mind, Goku. Open your mind........."  
  
Goku listened to King Kai's words, and the thoughts and memories from deep inside his head began to come out.  
  
"I remember....leaving Chi-Chi's grave. I flew around for what seemed like days, but I guess it was only hours. I don't know why, but I somehow ended up at Kame's lookout. I can't remember what made me do it, but I walked into the Room of Spirit and Time, and shut the door. It felt like I wasn't even there, like I was watching myself instead of actually being there."  
  
" What happened while you were in there, Goku?"  
  
" I just....let loose. I would scream for months on end, and charged my ki up so high that I literally felt like I was burning. I don't think I rested or ate the entire time I was in there."   
  
" How long were you in there?"  
  
" I don't know. I was just constantly in pain, so I didn't notice the time that went by. I just poured out all my energy into the void of the chamber, until my body could take no more. But each time I did it, I would last longer the next time. I could feel myself getting stronger."  
  
" And then what?"  
  
" One time, I just charged up so much, and I didn't stop. I wanted to explode, to just die right then and there, but instead I blacked out. At least, I think I did."  
  
" Why did you do all this, Goku? Were you afraid, scared, or was it something else. I can feel a really strong emotion from you. What was it?"  
  
"............guilt. I felt guilty. It was my fault she died."  
  
" Goku, do you mean Chi-Chi. My friend, there was nothing you could do. It was cancer that killed her, not some powerful enemy that you could have stopped. It was out of your power."  
  
" BULLSHIT! It was my fault and mine alone!"  
  
" Goku, please, listen to reason...."  
  
" NO! It WAS my fault! The weight...my god the weight....of having literally BILLIONS of lives depending on you....the responsibility of having all this power....and what good did it do me?!"  
  
" Goku, please calm down."  
  
"I have all this power, and can save all these strangers, but when it comes down to the person I care the most, I couldn't do SHIT! I had to watch her die, and there wasn't a DAMNED thing I could do!"  
  
Back at Capsule Corp, the unconscious body of Goku began jolt, and electrical bolts flowed from him.  
  
** Hey, King Kai,** said Gohan, ** dad's starting to power up or something. Tell him to calm down.**  
  
King Kai heard Gohan, but kept on with his questions. " Goku, I can fell a great amount of anger building up in you. What is causing all this anger?"  
  
" THOSE LOUSY PIECES OF SHIT!!! They had to pay!"  
  
Gokus voice had become rougher with a lot more anger behind it.  
  
" Who had to pay, Goku? What are you talking about?"   
  
" They were all criminals; parasites feeding off the weak! When I killed them, I felt good! I hunted them all down, and tore them apart one by one! I showed them NO MERCY! Just like no mercy was shown to Chi-Chi!"  
  
" But Goku, Chi-Chi died of cancer, I keep telling you, NO ONE was at fault! Why did you take out your anger on them? Did you blame these people for her death?"  
  
" No, I blamed myself! Don't you see? She was everything to me. EVERYTHING! Without her, I didn't know what to do. I was lost, but the power I had was so incredible. When I used it on those people, when I made them hurt as bad as I hurt, the pain went away, but it wasn't enough."  
  
" And you blocked it all from your memory when you came down from that high. Goku, I sense that you were looking for something. What was it?"  
  
Gokus body began to shake as his ki grew.  
  
" Goku, what was it? What were you looking for? You trained seven years for what? You killed people for what? What was it that you wanted?!"  
  
" I wanted...more....POWER!!!"  
  
In a flash of brilliant light, the body of Goku rose from the table and glowed bright yellow.  
  
" What is happening?" asked Gohan, as he covered his eyes.  
  
Energy streamed from Goku, blinding everyone in the room. His eyes opened, and as they did he exploded in a frenzy of energy.  
  
King Kai, still hooked into Goku's mind, dropped to his knees in terror.  
  
" My god.........," was all he could say.  
  
  
  
  
  
The lab was in ruins, and Gohan, Vegeta, Bulma, and Dr. Briefs all looked over to where Goku had been laying. He was no longer laying down, but was on his feet. Except this wasn't the regular Goku they were used to seeing. In his place was a being, at least eight foot tall, with dark black fur covering his entire body. His hair was long, all the way down to his waist, and was blood red. His eyes were pure white, and he glowed as intense energy rushed all around his body.   
  
" What the hell?" said Vegeta  
  
King Kai tried to re-establish contact with Goku.  
  
" Goku, what just happened?! Speak to me, Goku, what's going on?!!!"  
  
Goku smiled, and answered King Kai. " I now know what I must do."  
  
And with that, Goku blasted right through the roof, and flew off into the sky.  
  
**King Kai, what just happened? Where did dad go?**  
  
" Gohan, I caught Goku's last thought before he left and broke off contact with me."  
  
** Well, what was it?**  
  
" My god, Gohan, oh my god. He has gone crazy. What I saw Gohan.... I saw what he was planning to do..... Gohan, you have to stop him, before it's too late!"  
  
** Too late for what?!"  
  
" Before he destroys us all."  
  
  
  
To be continued...........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. 

  
  
*****AUTHOR'S NOTE: Mad cool points to anyone who can tell me where I ripped off this idea from. If you don't know it, than I assume all responsibility of it being an original idea.*******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
Rain poured, filing the streets that led up to the Oaks Park Cemetery. It had been raining a lot lately, but on this day, it rained just a little harder. The clash of lightening and thunder that blared across the sky added to the gloom, but not of the weather. No, it was the gloom of a man, who although on his knees before the gravestone of his wife, couldn't help but have a grin on his face.  
  
" Soon my love," whispered Goku. He placed the palm of his hand on the face of the tombstone, running his fingers across her name.  
  
" Soon we will be together again."  
  
Goku's grin turned to a scowl, and his hand fell from the tombstone to the wet ground.  
  
" What do you want?" he demanded  
  
" Dad...just what is going on with you. What are you doing?"  
  
Goku spun around to face his son, who, with his hair socked in rain, stared right into the face of his father.  
  
" Damn it, Gohan, you have no business being here right now!"  
  
" The hell I don't! I loved her too, dad, she was my mother for Christ's sake! She would be devastated is she saw you now. Just look at yourself."  
  
Goku took a look at himself, seemingly marveling at his new appearance.  
  
" ChiChi would be proud, Gohan. I have become stronger than I could ever have imagined, more than any of us could have dreamed possible. My new state of being is just a part of that change."  
  
" Change? Is that what you call it? Dad, you look like some cheap sci-fi horror monster! Just what was this change of yours?"  
  
Goku turned from his son, and walked around ChiChi's grave.  
  
" When I...when I was in the Chamber of Spirit and Time...I pushed myself so much that I came out stronger than ever. I evolved, Gohan. Evolved to the highest, most purest form of a saiyan."  
  
" No dad, what you did was evolve to a level of madness. Yeah, you're stronger, I'll give you that. But the father I knew wouldn't kill people, even if they were criminals, not to mention the innocent people you've killed also. And if what King Kai said was true; if he really saw what you were thinking, then you've completely lost your mind."  
  
Goku let out a loud laugh, and smiled as he stared at his son.  
  
" Really, is that a fact? Tell me, just what did King Kai see anyways?"  
  
" He said, that before you broke off your mind-meld with him, he saw an image of you from your own mind. He said that you were laughing hysterically, and that you were building up a spirit bomb. One powerful enough...to destroy the entire universe."  
  
" HA! That Kai, he was always the observant one! And he was correct, that spirit bomb he saw was, and will be big enough to destroy the universe. How does that make me seem to be losing my mind?"  
  
Gohan's stern look turned to one of dumfounded shock. " Wha...what do you mean? You don't think destroying the entire is crazy?! Just what the hell do you hope to accomplish by doing this, dad? It won't bring back mom, I'm sorry, but it won't!"  
  
The grin returned to Goku's face. " Oh yes it will, Gohan. Yes it will."  
  
Chills ran up Gohan's spine, as he heard those cold words from his father.  
  
" What?" he asked  
  
" Gohan, I have power. Lot's of power. Enough to erase the reality of now, and to rebuild a new on."  
  
Goku circled his son, who was in awe of what his father had to say.  
  
" It's tempting, isn't it son. All it takes, really, is a lot of power. Every last bit I could summon, yes, but still....it's damn tempting. Think of it, Gohan. The power to resurrect things that no longer exist, or to create things that only exist in my mind. And all of it, in every perfect detail."  
  
" Dad?"  
  
" The power to make the dead live again! To redress any wrong, to rewrite history with a happy ending! A place where the Friezas, the Cells, and the Buus of our world would have never existed! The power...to be GOD!"  
  
" But dad...you're not god."  
  
" Oh really? Is that so? You'd have better think about that that one son, because believe me, I beg to differ."  
  
" Dad, do you really have enough power to do this? Can you really destroy the universe, and then recreate it?"  
  
" Well....yes and no. You see, I right now can create a spirit bomb powerful enough to wipe out all time and space, myself being excluded. But to recreate it, I need something else."  
  
" Something else? What?"  
  
" The Dragonballs."  
  
" Wait, dad, you know that recreating the universe is nowhere near the capability of the Dragonballs. Why would you even think that?"  
  
" No Gohan, I wouldn't use the Dragonballs to wish anything back. You see, I am going to fuse with the Dragonballs, and with the combined might I will be more than powerful enough to create a universe in my own vision."  
  
  
" Dad, please listen to me. This is crazy, you know it is as well as I do. You need to move on, dad, as I have. I know it's hard, but I can help you, as can Goten and everyone else."  
  
Goku listened to his son, and to Gohan it seemed as if he were convincing his father.  
  
" The loss you feel, the pain you're holding on to, they're dangerous things, dad. They're going to ruin you, if you don't let them go."  
  
Goku closed his eyes. " Let them...go?"  
  
" Move on, dad, please. Take the memories, the good ones, and hold them with you. Try to be satisfied with the memories."  
  
Goku bowed his head down and whispered. " ...memories..."  
  
' Yes!' thought Gohan. ' I getting through to him!'  
  
"...memories..."   
  
Goku flung his head back and clenched his fists.  
  
" I don't want memories, damn it! They're not enough!"  
  
Goku powered up, and the ground began to shake. Gohan also powered up.  
  
" I'm sorry, dad, but I can't let you do it. I, and everyone else will do whatever we can to stop you."  
  
" You would really get in my way from doing this? Me, your own father?! Surely you realize that you have no chance, Gohan. You are nowhere near my level!"  
  
" Maybe not, but I'm not alone. I've already contacted Dende mentally and warned him about your plan. Everyone, and I mean everyone, is going to do their damnedest to keep you from reaching the Dragonballs. I'm sorry, dad, but you have to be stopped."  
  
" I'm sorry too, son, but for you!"  
  
Goku fired up his ki, with the force almost knocking Gohan off his feet. Gohan stood in amazement, as the huge black figure that was once his father beamed with power.  
  
Goku stood in a ready to attack stance. " You sure you want to do this?"  
  
" I have to, dad. God help me, I have to stop you, even if it kills me."  
  
Gohan powered up to his highest level, that of super-saiyan level three. Goku shook his head.  
  
" So dramatic, Goahn, but then you always were the sullen type. I'll make this quick on you: after all, you are my son."  
  
Goku lunged toward Gohan, planting his fist right in his gut. Gohan, who had no time to react, felt the air being pushed from his lungs and the rupturing of internal organs. He fell to his knees, holding his stomach while gasping for air.  
  
' so...quick...I couldn't even...sense his attack!'  
  
Goku bent down and lifted the chin of his son so their eyes would meet.  
  
" I really didn't want to do that Gohan, especially here. But you are leaving me with no choice."  
  
Goku lifted his hand from Gohan's chin, pulled it back, and slapped him in the face. The force sent Gohan hurdling across the cemetery, knocking down trees and other gravestones.  
  
Goku crossed his arms and let out a big sigh. " What a disappointment. I would have expected more from you, son. Defeating you was just...too easy."  
  
Goku took to the air, while his son laid bloody and beaten.  
  
" no....dad, I have to stop you...it has to be...me!"  
  
Gohan gathered every last bit off energy he had, and put it all into his special attack.  
  
" MASENKO....HAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
The huge energy blast tore it's way at Goku, who turned around immediately upon sensing it.  
  
" What tha..."  
  
KRACKA-BOOMMMM!!!!  
  
A flash of light crashed in the sky, and a sonic boom that folled could be felt from miles around. Gohan squinted his eyes, looking up to see what happened to his father.  
  
" where...where is he, I can't see...oh no."  
  
Goku was exactly where he was when the blast hit him. He hadn't moved or flinched a bit. The explosion did nothing to him.  
  
Goku looked down at his son.  
  
" Bad move, Gohan. Real bad move."  
  
Goku put his wrists together, and pulled back his arms.  
  
" KAME..."  
  
Gohan realized what his dad was doing.  
  
" dad, no...please don't do this..."  
  
" AHMEEEE..."  
  
" no..."  
  
" HAAAAAA!!!"  
  
Goku's special attack rammed right into Gohan, incinerating everything in sight. When the dust cleared, there was nothing but a huge crater in the ground. Everything had been destroyed, except for Gohan, who was buried underneath the rubble, almost lifeless.  
  
Goku looked down at the huge crater.  
  
" Goodbye...Gohan."  
  
He then blasted off toward Kame's Outpost.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

  
***STOP!!!! Before you continue, be sure you've read chapter six, it's a completely NEW chapter!!!!***  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
---Kame's Outpost---  
  
Dende stood ovet the edge of the outpost, looking out into the clouded sky.  
  
" Damn...Gohans down. I really thought that he would be the one to get through to Goku, but I guess it was no use."  
  
" Is he...dead, Dende?"  
  
" Huh? Oh, it's only you, Piccolo. Why are you here, and not with the others?"  
  
" I figure my place is here. You can understand, I'm sure."  
  
" Yeah...I guess."  
  
" Well, is he dead?"  
  
" No, Gohan is not dead. Almost, but not quite. I'm afraid he's done all he can for us now."  
  
" Who, the brat?"  
  
Piccolo looked around, and then at Dende.  
  
" Hey, who said that? That voice...sounded familiar."  
  
Dende ran over to Piccolo. " Please Piccolo, try to understand, I had to take this chance, in case you or the others can't stop Goku."  
  
Piccolo gave Dende a confused look. " A chance? Hey, who's here? I sense someone very powerful near."  
  
" Piccolo, calm down, it's just a backup plan."  
  
A dark figure walked out from the shadows, revealing himself. " What he means to say is, in case you weaklings lose, and you will lose, I'll be around to get the job done."  
  
Piccolo spun around, and was in shock as he looked at the cocky speaker.  
  
" You! How in the hell did you get here? You're dead!"  
  
" Hey, ask your little friend there. He felt that I was the only one who could beat our crazy friend, and of course, he's right."  
  
" Dende, are you nuts?!?" yelled Piccolo. " How could you bring back this...this miserable piece of shit! What the hell were you thinking?!"  
  
" Please Piccolo, believe me, I wish there was some other way, but I came to the conclusion that he might be the only one who can really match Goku's power. I pray we don't need him, but if we do, he'll be on our side."  
  
" Yeah pal, I'm just looking for a little payback. Give your shot at him, fine, but if what the green guy here told me is right, you don't have a chance in hell."  
  
Piccolo looked at Dende very sharply. " Grrrrrr...very well, but I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
" So do I, Piccolo, so do I."  
  
  
  
Goku was souring through the sky on his way to the Dragonballs, when he suddenly stopped in midair.  
  
" You might as well show yourselves, I can feel each and every one of you!" he yelled  
  
Slowly, the Z-fighters all came within sight. Tien, Choatzu, Yamcha, Krillin, 18, and Ubuu all surrounded Goku.  
  
" Goku," said Krillin, " you know why we're here. We have to stop you."  
  
" Save your grievances, Krillin, and get the HELL out of my way!"  
  
" Dammit, Goku, listen to reason!" yelled Tien. " What you want to do is impossible! You'll do nothing but kill us all, and we can't let you do that, you see?"  
  
" No, what I am doing is very possible and none of you have anywhere near the power to stop me."  
  
" We are going to do whatever we can, Goku. You know we will, to the end."  
  
Energy crackled all around Goku as he powered up. " Then you...are all FOOLS!"  
  
" Do it now!" screamed Krillin  
  
All the Z-fighters fired their most lethal attacks directly at Goku, who just stayed where he was and took the full force of all the blasts.  
  
" Geez, it's not even phasing him," yelled Yamcha.  
  
" Don't give up," said Tien, " keep pouring all you can. Give it all you've got!"  
  
Everyone increased their output of the attacks, blurring the image of Goku in a sea of energy.  
  
Choatzu began to feel weak. " Tien, I can't keep this up. My energy is almost all gone!"  
  
" Okay, fall back Choatzu. Everyone else, give it till it hurts!"  
  
" I have more than enough power to give," said Ubuu.  
  
The place where Goku was floating was now white hot as intense energy centered around him.  
  
Krillin started to feel weary as well. " I don't know how much longer I can go."  
  
" I'm almost out myself," said Yamcha.  
  
" Alright, everyone," said Tien, " let's give it a rest, I don't think anything could survive that."  
  
The Z-fighters all pulled back, leaving a smoky cloud where Goku was.  
  
" Hey guys, I think we did it!"  
  
Tien looked closer at the smoldering cloud of smoke.  
  
" Oh shit...."  
  
The smoke cleared, and Goku was still as he was before the attack, unscathed and really pissed off.  
  
Tien became frantic. " C'mon guys, swarm around him!"  
  
" Look out, Tien!"  
  
***BAMMM!!!!***  
  
Goku had flown right up to Tien and backhanded him across the face.  
  
Goku looked down at his hurt friend. " Tien, Tien, Tien. I thought we were friends. Are we cross? Here you are, leading my friends in an attack against me."  
  
Everyone was still, as Tien was helpless in front of Goku.  
  
Tien, through his crushed jaw, muttered some words at Goku. " Damn...you..."  
  
" No my friend, Damn you!"  
  
Goku raised his hand and placed it on top of Tien's forehead, vaporizing him as intense energy flowed from his fingertips.  
  
Choatzu felt his heart stop. " Tien...no..."  
  
Yamcha flew behind Goku, and kicked him as hard as he could on his back, while Krillin acted as a human battering ram and knocked Goku in the stomach, putting Goku a little off balance, but doing no real damage.  
  
" You're going down, Goku! You won't get near the Dragonballs!" yelled Yamcha  
  
All the others; 18, Ubuu, and Choatzu, began a barrage of hit and run attacks on Goku, trying to seemingly overwhelm him. But their attacks were all in vain, as not one hit even made the slightest effect on Goku.  
  
' Damn,' thought Krillin, ' we're not making any headway here! He's just toying with us!'  
  
Goku powered up, and flew away from the group. " Enough of this, you're all taking up too much of my time."  
  
He instantly appeared behind Yamcha, punching him in the back and snapping his spine. The Z-fighters all watched in horror as their friend fell down the earth. Goku continued, going on to the next one.  
  
" He's moving too fast, I can't see where he went!" said a panicking Choatzu  
  
Android 18 began to scan the area. " we have to keep on him and- acchkkk!!!"  
  
Goku had materialized right in front of 18 and punched his entire arm through her chest.  
  
" 18, nooooo!" cried Krillin  
  
Goku pulled his arm back, his hand filled with pieces of precious circuitry. 18,too,began to fall from the sky to the Earth, lifeless.  
  
Krillin chased down after her and caught her, but he was too late. Goku had cause too much damage, and she was now dead.  
  
" You...heartless...bastard!!!" screamed Krillin. He flew straight at Goku, and with tears in his eyes he had every intension of killing his former best friend. He closed in for the hit, but Goku disappeared before impact.  
  
" Huh? Where did he g-"  
  
Goku reappeared in front of Krillin, and grabbed his former friend by the throat.  
  
" I should kill you, Krillin, I really should. Don't you see, 18 will live again in my universe, as will Tien and everyone else close to us."  
  
" g..g...Go to...HELL!"  
  
" I'm sorry you feel that way, Krillin."  
  
Goku squeezed Krillin's neck, choking the life out of him. Ubuu, who had been waiting for his moment, attacked Goku from behind, causing him to release his grip on Krillin.  
  
" No more, Goku!"  
  
" Huh? Ubuu? I'm surprised, I really didn't think you had it in you."  
  
" I don't care. This ends now!"  
  
Ubuu unleashed a flurry of hard hitting punches on Goku, knocking him around. The puches were actually hurting Goku, as Ubuu felt that he was getting the better of his former mentor.  
  
" You trained me, Goku, you taught me how to fight! I never imagined that I would use my powers against you, but if I have to kill you, I will!"  
  
Ubuu revved up for a huge knockout punch, but Goku came back to his senses and caught the punch.  
  
" I taught you everything you know, but that doesn't mean I taught you everything I know!"  
  
Goku crushed Ubuu's hand, and threw him high into the air.  
  
" Kame-hame-AHHHH!!!"  
  
The blast caught up with the young warrior, and destroyed him on contact.  
  
" Good. Now that that's all over with..."  
  
" NO!"  
  
Goku felt a tight grip on his back.  
  
" What tha? What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
" I'm going to stop you, Goku, or die trying!"  
  
Choatzu had latched himself onto Goku's back, and had begun to power up.  
  
" Haven't you done this before? And didn't it fail miserably?"  
  
" I don't care, it's all I can do now!" said Choatzu  
  
" Really? I'll save you the trouble."  
  
Goku raised his ki to such a level that it began to fry Choatzu, who wouldn't let go. Goku continued powering up, until all that was left of Choatzu was a smear of ash on Goku's back.  
  
" What a waste of time. A real disappointment, too."  
  
Goku then directed himself toward Kame's, and blasted off back on his quest to the Dragonballs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
Dende stared ahead in intense concentration as Piccolo paced behind him.  
  
" Well," Piccolo said impatiently, " what's happening?"  
  
" They all fell to him. They did not even have a chance."  
  
Piccolo didn't wait for the news to sink in. " So he's going to be here soon, isn't he?"  
  
" Yes, but there are still two more that he must pass to get here. Hopefully, Trunks and Vegeta can stop him."  
  
" Hopefully," added Piccolo.  
  
" Ha! Really now, like we don't all know what's going to happen!"  
  
Piccolo was enraged. " Look you, I may have to tolerate your presence, but I don't have to tolerate your mouth. I don't care what Dende says, if I hear one more-"  
  
" Piccolo, Please!" pleaded Dende. " Don't worry about him, his time will come. And as for YOU, if you want to stay here, I would suggest you shut up!"  
  
" Hphh! Brat."  
  
  
  
Goku rose above the clouds. In the distance, he could see the faint image of Kame's lookout. He could feel the anticipation, the thirst for the power that he would soon have.  
  
Goku began to slow down.  
  
" Let's get this over with!" he shouted  
  
Trunks appeared before Goku, floating only a few feet in front of him.  
  
" No more, Goku. I can't let you continue."  
  
" As if you had the ability to stop me! Why is it that all you fools keep getting in my way?! You haven't a snowballs chance in hell of defeating me. Can't you see have powerful I've become?!"  
  
" Yeah, Goku, I can see it. I can also see a friend of mine, somebody I've looked up to my entire life. You're sick, Goku, and it's not too late to get you help."  
  
" I afraid, Trunks, that there is no turning back."  
  
Goku rushed toward Trunks, bringing his knee to the young saiyan's stomach with full force. Goku had moved so fast that Trunks didn't even have time to shield himself.  
  
Trunks, barely able to keep in flight, held his sides while gasping for air. He could feel that his ribs were broken, but struggled to keep his composure.  
  
Goku circled around the injured saiyan. " I hope there's more in you than that!"  
  
Goku rammed his fist in the side of Trunks, increasing the pain he already felt. Trunks fought through the pain, though, and still stayed suspended in the air.  
  
Goku grabbed Trunks by his jacket, and pulled him up to his face.   
  
" I won't be stopped, Trunks! Not by you, not by anyone!"  
  
" please...Goku...you are starting something...that will ultimately consume you..."  
  
" You're wrong, Trunks. I'm ending this reality, and will start a new one. Once I have the power, I will -GAHHHHH!"  
  
Goku was struck by a powerful ki blast, knocking him away from Trunks. He shook his head, and tried to focus on who attacked him.  
  
" Who...who did that?!"  
  
" Play times over, Kakarrot! I'm not wearing kid gloves like the rest of the weaklings. I'm not holding back!"  
  
" Vuh...Vegeta?" said a startled Goku  
  
" Damn right it's me. You're done, Kakarrot!"  
  
Goku wiped the blood from his lip, and smiled.  
  
" You realty want to go, Vegeta? You remember what happened the last time we faced each other?"  
  
" I remember crushing every bone in your body! I always looked forward to the day when I could do it again. We both saw this coming, Kakarrot. It's time to find out who the strongest saiyan in the universe really is!"  
  
" Then by all means, let's go!"  
  
Vegeta vanished and reappeared above Goku, bringing down a thunderous boot to the head. Goku dodged the blow, and grabbed Vegeta by the ankle, then threw him high into the air.  
  
Goku aimed at Vegeta. " Kame-Ame-HAAAA!!!"  
  
The blast rushed at Vegeta, who had regained his balance. He stared at the blast as it hurled closer to him.  
  
***BLAAAMMMM***  
  
Vegeta smacked away the blast, and powered up to level three, the highest level he could achieve.  
  
" Impressive, Vegeta. I thought that blast would have finished you off."  
  
" Think again, you low-class weakling!"  
  
Vegeta flew right up to Goku, and the two mighty warriors exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks. With each punch that Vegeta threw, Goku blocked it and countered with a punch of his own, which was then blocked and countered by Vegeta. Back and forth, it seemed that neither saiyan was gaining any advantage, as not one blow had been fully landed.  
  
" Not...bad...Vegeta!" said Goku as he dodged an uppercut from Vegeta  
  
" You will ...DIIIEEEE!" screamed Vegeta  
  
Vegeta revved up for a huge overhand-right, and landed it right on Goku's chin, knocking the crazed saiyan silly for a moment.  
  
" HA! I have you now, Kakarrot! FINAL FLASH!"  
  
***KRACK-BOOOOMMMM!!!!!***  
  
Vegeta smiled. " I've done it! I've defeated Kakarrot! Now to finish off what's left of him!"  
  
The thick smoke from the blast cleared, but Goku was nowhere in sight. Vegeta's look of elation turned to one of confusion, then anger.  
  
" Blast! Where did he go?!"  
  
" Turn around, Vegeta."  
  
A cold chill ran up Vegeta's spine, as he turned around as quickly as he could.  
  
" How...how could you survive that?!"  
  
" I just stepped out of the way," said a cocky Goku.  
  
" You mock me?! I will break every inch of you for such an insult!"  
  
Vegeta threw a punch at Goku, who simply slapped it away.  
  
" Damn you, Kakarrot, I am your superior!"  
  
Vegeta went for another punch, and Goku again slapped it away. Vegeta was almost foaming at the mouth now, as he began to charge at Goku.  
  
" You son of a bitch! DIIEEEEEE!!!"  
  
Goku grabbed Vegeta, and twisted his arm behind his back.  
  
" It's over, Vegeta. You lose!"  
  
" AHHHHGGHH!" screamed Vegeta  
  
" FATHER! DUCK!!!"  
  
Goku turned his head. " What tha-"  
  
***CRASH!!!***  
  
Trunks had charged at Goku from behind like a battering ram and knocked hid father loose, while Goku was sent hurdling down to the Earth.  
  
" Dad, we have to do the backup plan. It's the only way."  
  
" n...NO! I can take him on my own!" argued Vegeta  
  
" Father, you are badly hurt, and so am I. The only way we can stop Goku...is if we fuse!"  
  
Vegeta was still defiant, but agreed as his son pleaded. They both took to the position, and as their fingers touched, they both cried out.  
  
" FUUUU-SSSIONNNNNN!"  
  
The images of Trunks and Vegeta blurred, until they became one. Vegetenks was born, and he used the combined might if Vegeta and Trunks to become a level four super- saiyan.  
  
  
----Kame's Lookout----  
  
Piccolo looked at Dende impatiently.  
  
" Well, what's happening?"  
  
" Trunks and Vegeta just fused together! Their combined might is amazing!"  
  
" Does that mean they can beat Goku now?"  
  
Dende thought real hard for a second. " No, they can't."  
  
  
  
Vegetenks scanned the ground for Goku, who was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, an image caught the corner of his eye. He focused on the image, which was gradually getting closer. It was Goku, and he had fire in his eyes.  
  
The two saiyans confronted each other, and Vegetenks threw the first punch. Goku rolled with the blow, moving so fast that while Vegetenks was still in mid-lunge, he grabbed the forearm of the fused saiyan and came down hard on it with his elbow.  
  
***CRACK!!!***  
  
" AAHHH! Goddamn you!" yelled Vegetenks, as he screamed in pain while holding his broken arm.  
  
" Goku looked at his opponent disgustingly. "Just what the hell do we have here? Did you actually think that by fusing, you could overpower me?! Fools, you only made this beating more convenient for me."  
  
" Beat this!"   
  
Vegetenks extended his left arm out and let out a violent ki blast, hitting Goku point-blank. The blast knocked Goku back a few feet, abd some fur on his chest was burned. But that was all it did.  
  
Vegetenks saw the look on Goku's face, and fear struck his heart.  
  
" Oh shit...."  
  
***BAMMM!!***  
  
Goku nailed Vegetenks with a powerful right hook, completely crushing in his face and killing him instantly. As Vegetenks fell to the ground, minus his head, Goku looked at his fist. It was covered with blood and bits of skull fragments. He didn't smirk this time. No, instead....he laughed.  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
  
Dende turned to Piccolo. " He's coming. There's no one left to keep him from here."  
  
" Damn. Not even Vegeta or Trunks could stop him. I doubt I can, either."  
  
" Piccolo, you're not giving up, are you?"  
  
" No, just facing reality, Dende. I will do whatever I can, but it won't be enough. He will get through me, and then it's just you and...him over there."  
  
" Hey, I'm ready to fight any time, pal! You should have sent me first, this whole thing would be over by now!"  
  
" That is still doubtful," said Dende. " You were a last resort; a gamble of sorts. I still don't know if I made you powerful enough to beat Goku. If you fail..."  
  
" I won't fail! I am a TRUE warrior! And I am far more powerful than he is, I always have been!"  
  
" Stop, you two!" yelled Piccolo. " Dende, if Goku beats us both...he wins, doesn't he."  
  
" Maybe. But then again...maybe not."  
  
Dende scratched his head. " It's a long shot, but if I could do it..."  
  
" Do what?" asked Piccolo  
  
Dende turned to Piccolo. " There's no time to explain. Goku will be here soon, and I need you two to keep him as far from the Dragonballs for as long as you can. Can I count on you?"  
  
" Sure, Dende, but I think you have a new plan."  
  
" I do. The Dragonballs are in the east temple, so keep him away from there."  
  
" Sure thing, Dende."  
  
" Thank you, my friend. And...good luck."  
  
Dende ran off to the east temple, leaving Piccolo to face off with Goku.  
  
" Okay, I'm going to go first," he said, " so I don't want you interfering with anything. We need to keep him distracted for as long as we can. After he's done with me, it's your turn, got it?"  
  
" Yeah, I got you. It's going to be fun, watching him tear you apart!"  
  
Piccolo ignored that comment, and focused on the battle at hand.  
  
'No matter what,' he thought, ' I have to keep him away from Dende.'  
  
  
  
Goku landed near the gardens of Kame's lookout. He could feel the power of the Dragonballs, and he tried to focus on where they were.  
  
' Over there, on the far side of the compound. At last, my time has come!'  
  
Goku began to walk to the temple, but stopped when he felt a familiar ki. He turned around, and saw Piccolo. The two just stood there for a moment, both silent, just looking at each other.  
  
Goku broke the silence. " Dende...is going to send you up against me?"  
  
" Especially me! You have to be stopped, Goku, no matter what! I don't want to fight you, Goku, but I can't let you do this. Even if I die, I still can't let you."  
  
Goku closed his eyes. " Too bad, then. You can't beat me, Piccolo. You can see the power that I am armed with."  
  
" Goku, if you can't understand why I have to fight you, than you really aren't the same man who I called my friend."  
  
Goku opened his eyes, and they glowed with energy. " No, I guess I'm not."  
  
Piccolo powered up, as did Goku. Both men hesitated, as neither was ready to start the battle. Piccolo gritted his teeth, and let out a load roar. Piccolo lunged at Goku, who just moved out of the way. Piccolo turned to hit Goku again, but again Goku moved out of the way.  
  
" Quit running from me dammit, and fight like a man!"  
  
" Okay."  
  
Goku punched Piccolo in the face, and then in the stomach. Piccolo reared back, and gave Goku a kick to the side. Goku took the hit, and continued to pummel on Piccolo. Piccolo managed to get away from Goku, and fired a blast at him. Goku simply jumped out of it's way, and flew straight at Piccolo. Piccolo met him with a straight punch to the jaw, which gave Piccolo enough time to get in the air.  
  
Piccolo began to glow, and then he split into two beings. Those two also split, giving Piccolo a four on one advantage over Goku. Goku looked up to see his new opponents, who surrounded him.  
  
All four Piccolo's put their right index fingers to their foreheads and extended their left hands.  
  
" SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!" shouted the Piccolos  
  
All four beams crashed into Goku, shaking the Lookout like an earthquake.   
  
The Piccolos look down at the huge hole where Goku was. They had no illusions that it actually destroyed him, and were ready for his next attack.  
  
" You know, Piccolo...."  
  
All the Piccolos heard Goku, but couldn't see him.  
  
"...I'll tell you why I'm doing this."  
  
Goku appeared behind one of the Piccolos, and snapped his neck.  
  
" You see, I have all this power..."  
  
Goku then appeared behind another Piccolo, and punched his hand through his chest.  
  
"....but what do I get in return for it?"  
  
He then threw a Ki blast at another Piccolo, frying him to cinders.  
  
" Well, not much, frankly..."  
  
The sole remaining Piccolo landed on the ground, and merged back with the other Piccolos. Goku flew down in front of Piccolo, who was bruised and beaten.  
  
"....You see, Piccolo, at some point you wonder, what good is it to me? What has it done for me?!"  
  
" Goku, please..."  
  
" And you know what?! You don't like the fucking answer! And you do something about it!"  
  
Beams of energy poured from Goku's eyes, burning Piccolo with pain that was just too much to bear. Goku pulled back his fist, and knocked Piccolo out.  
  
" It's over, Piccolo. It has to be! I never thought I would have to fight you like this. I'm...sorry."  
  
Piccolo laid in a bloody heap, unconscious and beaten.  
  
Goku walked away from his friend, and started for the Dragonballs again.  
  
" No one left to stop me. You hear me Dende! I know you can! I'm here for your power! I'm here for the Dragonballs, and you're not going to keep me from them!"  
  
***BAAMMM!!***  
  
Goku was knocked down by a ki blast.  
  
" Who..who did that?! I..couldn't even sense that blast! Who is it? Who's there?!"  
  
Goku could feel a powerful presence near him. It felt familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He then turned, and saw another blast coming his way, and barely dodged it.  
  
" Show yourself, dammit! Come out and fight me!" he yelled  
  
" Okay, " said a voice.  
  
Goku turned to where the voice came from, and saw his attacker.  
  
"...no..."  
  
" What's the matter, Kakarrot?!! Nothing to say to your dear old brother...RADDITZ!?!"  
  
  
To be continued......  
  



	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
  
Goku starred in awe of his brother, who by all accounts, had been dead up until now. Radditz smiled, enjoying the moment.  
  
" How interesting," Radditz smugly said, " and how very ironic! Here you are, the hero, and I, the villain, as the universe's last hope. Almost amusing, isn't it?"  
  
" Get out of my way, Radditz, or I'll kill you."  
  
" Will you now? Somehow I doubt that."  
  
Dende, hearing the two saiyans talking, came out from hiding but was sure to stay near Radditz.  
  
" Don't insult me, Kakarrot, nothing ever changes! You're still a hero... still one of the good guys."  
  
" Not right now."  
  
Goku fired a low-level blast at Radditz, who simply deflected it.  
  
" Aren't you a grim fellow? I actually expected more from you, brother."  
  
" How...how did you deflect that? That was strong enough to incinerate you!"  
  
" What, you thought I would come to this fight outmatched? With your new powers, my defeat would have been a foregone conclusion. But, thanks to my little green friend here..."  
  
Goku's eyes met Dende's, which were tear-filled.  
  
" Dende?!" yelled Goku. " Why in the...HELL...did you bring him back?! Are you crazy?!! What in god's name were you thinking?!!"  
  
" I'm sorry, Goku. I had no choice."  
  
" No choice?! Of all people, why Radditz?!"  
  
Dende looked down to the ground, as he could no longer look at his former friend.   
  
" We...had to beat you, Goku. But no one was strong enough. I tried to make the others stronger, but their bodies couldn't handle it. Not even Vegeta or Trunks could reach your level."  
  
" But Radditz could?!"  
  
" Brother, please, give me some credit," said a sarcastic Radditz. " You see, Kakarrot, it's in our blood. Mine, yours, our fathers, our entire family! Unlike other saiyans, we have no limit to our power. We just keep getting stronger and stronger. Had I not have been killed, I too would have become a Super-Saiyan, and a stronger one than you, at that!"  
  
" That's why I revived him, and had the Dragon increase his strength. Goku, there was just no other way."  
  
" What about Gohan? He has the same blood as Radditz and I. Why not just have him do it?"  
  
" Gohan didn't want to do it. He thought he could reason with you, and not fight you."  
  
" So I got the nod! And to tell you the truth, Kakarrot, I'm going to enjoy killing you!"  
  
Radditz flared up his power, shaking the Outpost and sending shockwaves through the sky. When he was done, he, just like Goku, had long red hair and was covered with black fur.  
  
" It's time to find out who the strongest being in the universe truly is!" yelled Radditz  
  
Goku began to power up as well. " I could give a damn, Radditz, I really could. You want to go? Let's go!"  
  
Radditz had a big grin on his face. " Oh, by all means, let's!"  
  
Both saiyans fired blasts at each other at the same time, but Radditz's overcame Goku's and knocked Goku down. Radditz jumped to the air and came down crashing his legs onto Goku. Radditz then picked Goku up, and slammed him into one of the temple pillars, completely shattering it.  
  
Dende began to retreat from the fight. ' I have to tend to the Dragonballs while I still have time!'  
  
Goku was in a daze. He pulled himself up from the rubble, but was forced back down as Radditz pushed his foot down on his chest. Radditz put all his weight into Goku's chest, making him unable to take in any air.  
  
Radditz kneeled down to his battered brother. " Do you know what it was like in hell, brother? Do you?! Having no body, reduced to less than thought!"  
  
Goku struggled to get loose from Radditz, but was unable to, as his brother put more and more pressure down on him.  
  
" It's like having an itch you cannot scratch...because there's nothing there! There's no you! That's what it was like, Kakarrot, and it wasn't ...VERY...PLEASANT!"  
  
Goku eyes flared open, and his entire body exploded in a burst of energy, blowing Radditz away from him.  
  
Goku got up, his legs shaking from the physical punishment he had just endured. Radditz, who was equally off-balance from Goku's attack, got to his feet, and began laughing.  
  
" HAHAHA!!! Very good, brother, I was hoping you would give me a challenge!"  
  
" No, Radditz, you're going back to hell. You deserve worse than that. Dende must have been crazy to have brought you back. What in god's name was he thinking?"  
  
" Hpmh! Who can say, really, he's such an enigmatic little devil. Perhaps..."  
  
Radditz crossed his arms and turned away from Goku.  
  
"...perhaps he thought I was the lesser of two evils."  
  
" You? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
" Kakarrot, I think...I think it's time I told you a story. Years ago, when you were first born, our father came to me, and said " Radditz, you, of all my sons, are greatest. I need you to make this entire family as strong as you, to share your skills with the others. Take your new brother, hone him, make him half of what you are, and he will be a mighty warrior!"  
  
Radditz turned back toward Goku.  
  
" So I thought to myself, ' Hmmm...look what father has given you, Radditz. This sorry fool hasn't got what it takes! He'll never amount to anything!' And you know what, Kakarrot?"  
  
" What!?"  
  
" I WAS RIGHT!"  
  
Radditz raised his hand, and from it a fireball of energy shot out at Goku. Goku, still weak from earlier, managed to just barely get out of the way.  
  
" You can't dodge everything I throw at you, brother! It all comes down to power, it always has! And face it, I've got a lot more than you do!"  
  
Goku leaped into the air, and fired a multitude of blasts at Radditz, who frantically ducked and dodged them. Radditz took aim at Goku, and fired a blast at him, but Goku disappeared before the blast could reach him.  
  
" Huh? Where did he g-"  
  
Radditz saw him through the corner of his eye. Goku had appeared right beside him. Radditz started to turn, but it was too late. Goku was one step ahead of him.  
  
" KAME-HAME-AHHHHHH!!!"  
  
The blast tore through Radditz, sending him rolling into the remains of the Lookout temples. Goku was breathing heavily, feeling almost drained from the fight.   
  
Radditz removed the huge stones that had covered him, and got to his feet. His left arm was broken, and he had lost a lot of blood. He wiped his face with his right hand, and saw the blood that had covered his face.  
  
"...grrrr...grrrRRRAAHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Radditz screamed at the top of his lungs, and lifted off the ground, flying over to Goku. He landed only a few feet from him, and looked at his brother dead in the eye. Goku looked at his brother, too, and didn't move a muscle. The saiyans just stayed there like that for a moment, just staring at each other.  
  
Goku broke the silence. " No more tricks, no more powers. Just you and me...for the last time!"  
  
Radditz grinned, and nodded his head. Both saiyans powered down to their original forms.  
  
Radditz threw the first punch, knocked Goku to the ground. Radditz went to kick Goku, but Goku countered with a leg sweep, causing Radditz to fall down as well. Goku got on top of his brother and rammed his fists into his sides, breaking ribs and causing internal bleeding.  
  
Blood poured from Radditz's mouth, but he wasn't finished yet. He bit Goku on the cheek, tearing the skin to shreads. Goku leaped off of Radditz, and screamed in pain as he held the left side of his face. Radditz took advantage of the moment, and kicked Goku in the stomach, bringing him to his knees.  
  
Radditz walked over to his brother, who was gasping for air. " You're...not going down...THAT easy...are you?"  
  
Goku looked in front of him, and saw his only option. He lunged his fist into the groin of Radditz, causing the gloating saiyan to topple on top of his brother. Goku rolled Radditz off of him, and got him in a headlock.  
  
" N...no Radditz...we're not finished yet..."  
  
Radditz hacked up some blood, and to Goku's surprise, began laughing.  
  
" heh...heh...oh wuh-we're...fuh-fininshed, all right. Both of us...finished."  
  
" What are you...talking about? I beat you...I WON!"  
  
" Did you...Kakarrot? Look at yourself...and answer me...."  
  
Goku tightened his grip around Radditz's neck.  
  
" I should have done this a long time ago, damn you."  
  
"...you know, you probably should ha-"  
  
***KRACK***  
  
Goku had snapped Radditz's neck, killing him instantly.  
  
" damn you."  
  
Goku turned from his brother's body, and began walking to the Dragonballs.  
  
" No one left to stop me. The power is mine for the taking. Mine...so I can get everything right again."  
  
" SPECIAL BEAM CANNONNNNN!"  
  
Goku turned and looked over his shoulder. " Huh-"  
  
***BOOOOOMMMMMM!!!***  
  
The blast knocked Goku down, and had damaged him quite heavily, as he was still in his normal form.  
  
" ..who..wuh-what's..."  
  
" I can't let you do it, Goku, I can't let you kill anybody else!"  
  
Goku shook his head, and focused on his attacker. " PICCOLO! I didn't...didn't kill anybody...I mean...I'm going to bring them back..."  
  
" I know what you're thinking, Goku, you're looking to get the power from the Dragonballs to make your own reality. But what happens after you destroy everything, huh? What if your plan doesn't work?!"  
  
" But...the power...the power will...I can't think about that now, I need to...set everything right."  
  
Piccolo nailed Goku in the face with a punch, and then elbowed him under the chin.  
  
" Not gonna happen, Goku, no matter how bad you want it. I know you loved Chi-Chi, but it's no excuse for what you're doing right now!"  
  
Piccolo stayed on Goku, knocking him around with punch after punch.  
  
" Pull it together, Goku! You killed Radditz, but you're not evil like him. You can still stop!"  
  
Piccolo went for another punch at Goku, but Goku caught it with his hand.  
  
" no....I can't."  
  
Goku crushed Piccolo's hand, and fired a ki blast at him, burning away his flesh and leaving nothing but a burnt skeleton.  
  
Goku kneeled down to the smoking bones, and a tear ran down his face.  
  
" I've crossed the line, Piccolo....and I can't go back."  
  
Goku got up, and walked over to the lone standing temple, which held the Dragonballs. As he entered the room, he saw Dende, and behind him were the Dragonballs.  
  
" Get out of the way, Dende."  
  
" Goku, please, you can't do this."  
  
" Why?!? Damn it, I just wanted my life back! You could have given me the power to make everything right! But no, you sent my friends against me, and I had to kill them just to get here. All you and them did was turn your backs on me!"  
  
" Goku, to do all this, just to bring back one person? You know that we couldn't allow that. If you do this, you'll be worse than Freeza or Cell or Buu ever was."  
  
" Don't you think I know that...and that I'm beyond caring?!? No, it's too late for that...too late for me, too late for you. There's no turning back, now. What's going to happen is going to happen...it has to. You can't stop it...and neither can I."  
  
Goku walked past Dende, and stood before the Dragonaballs. He lifted his hands up over them, and focused his energy on them. They began to glow and pulse with power. A bright light filled the room, as the power of the Dragonballs and Goku became one. Dende, who was watching this, faded away into nothingness.   
  
The bright light dimmed. Dende and the Dragonballs were gone. Only Goku remained. He could feel the energy running through his veins. The pure power that was now at his disposal was immense.  
  
The room turned into white light. Nothing there was left , just Goku and a sea of white light.   
  
" Yes...now to get started."  
  
" Goku!"  
  
Goku paused. ' Who could that be?' he thought. He looked around, but saw nothing but white.  
  
" Goku!"  
  
" Who...who is it. Who is calling my name?"  
  
Goku saw an image in the distance. It was running towards him. He focused on it, as it got closer and closer.  
  
"......chi-chi ?"  
  
Goku's mouth dropped open, and he began to run toward it.  
  
' Is it...could it be...YES, it is!'  
  
" CHI-CHI!!!"  
  
" Goku!"  
  
Chi-Chi jumped into Goku's arms, and kissed him on the lips. Tears of joy were running down Goku's face as he hugged his wife.  
  
" Is it really you?"  
  
" Yes, my love, it's me."  
  
" But how....how are you here...I didn't-"  
  
" Don't worry about that right now, Goku, all that matters is that we are together now."  
  
Goku looked into Chi-Chi's eyes, and laughed.  
  
" HAHAHA! It really is you! Oh, my love, I missed you so much, I would have done anything to get you back I..."  
  
Goku stopped.  
  
" What, Goku, why did you stop?"  
  
" My god....oh, I'm so sorry, Chi-Chi. What have I done...Chi-Chi, please forgive me, I'm so sorry."  
  
Chi-Chi smiled. " Don't worry about that right now, Goku, all that matters is that we are together again."  
  
" Yes, my love...together forever....forever ...."  
  
  
................Next: The shocking Conclusion!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. The Conclusion?

  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Conclusion  
  
  
The sun shined brightly on the beautiful Sunday morning. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the air had the smell of roses in it.   
  
Gohan was sitting on a bench in the park. He watched as children played on the playground, and smiled as the older folks fed the ducks. Yes, it was the perfect day.  
  
Gohan breathed in a deep breath of air, and leaned back, letting the light of the sun warm his face. " Ah, it's definitely a good day to be alive," he said to himself.  
  
" I'd have to agree with you, Gohan."  
  
Gohan turned to his right, and gave a big smile. " Gee, Videl, you mean you actually agree with me on something? This must be a first."  
  
" Well, buddy, miracles do happen, y'know."  
  
" Heh...I guess you're right. Hey, did you see where Goten went?"  
  
" I think I saw him and Trunks playing football out in the field with Tien and the gang. I even think Vegeta was out there playing."  
  
" Wow, for real? Vegeta playing football? I'd never thought I'd see the day."  
  
" Well, Trunks was on Yamcha's team, and they were losing to Tien and Goten's team. And you know Vegeta, he wouldn't have his son lose to any son of Goku's."  
  
" Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, there they are now."  
  
Vegeta was yelling at Piccolo, as the others stood in complete disdain.  
  
" Damn it, Namek, why can't you catch the ball! You keep on dropping it, and it is costing us the win!"  
  
" Hey, look Vegeta, when you start throwing the ball straight, instead of like a girl, then I'll be able to catch it!"  
  
" WHAT! You dare mock the Prince of all Saiyan's quarterbacking skills!?! I've killed men for less insult than that!"  
  
" Um, guys..." interrupted Krillin, " can't we just call for a redo?"  
  
Both Vegeta and Piccolo turned toward Krillin. " STAY OUT OF THIS, BALDY!"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. " Oh, brother, here we go again."  
  
Videl giggled, and Gohan too let out a little chuckle.  
  
" Heh, I guess some things never change, huh Videl?"  
  
" If you say so." Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan, and nuzzled herself on his shoulder. " So, are we going to go see your father today."  
  
" I guess, if you really want to."  
  
" Of course I do, silly! I'm sure he would like to be the first to know about our big surprise, wouldn't he?"  
  
" Yeah, he would, it's just that...well..."  
  
" Well, what?"  
  
" Oh, nothing. Let's just go ahead and go."  
  
  
  
---Capsule Corps---  
  
  
" Ah, Gohan, Videl, how are you two doing today?"  
  
" Just fine, Dr. Briefs, just fine. We're, uh, ...here too see my dad today."  
  
" Oh...okay. Well, you know where he is. Let me know if you...need any help."  
  
" Will do, sir, will do."  
  
Gohan and Videl walked down a long hallway, and stopped at a large door at the end of it.  
  
" Are you okay with this, Gohan?" asked Videl  
  
" Yeah, I just feel a little...I don't know, weird about this whole thing."  
  
Videl took Gohan by the hand. " Hey, I here with you on this, okay?"  
  
" Yeah...I know."  
  
Gohan pushed open the door, and walked into the room.  
  
  
....beep....beep....beep....beep....beep....beep....beep....beep....beep....  
  
" So, how's our patient today, Bulma?"  
  
" Huh? Oh, hey Gohan, hey Videl. Well, it's still the same. No brain activity, but all other bodily functions are working fine."  
  
Gohan looked at the bed in the center of the room. On it layed Goku, connected to all types of life-preserving machines. Gohan walked over by the bed, and sat down in the chair that was next to it.  
  
" I didn't think there would be. Dende saw to that."  
  
Videl looked over at Bulma. " Hey, do you think we can have a minute or two alone, Bulma?"  
  
" Sure thing. Hey, hook up with me before you two leave, okay?"  
  
" Okay."  
  
Bulma left the room, leaving Videl and Gohan alone with the comatose Goku. Videl walked over and sat in Gohan's lap. He wrapped his arms tight around her. She knew how emotional he would get being there, looking at his father in the state that he was in.   
  
Videl turned her head and gave Gohan a kiss on the forehead. " It's okay, baby, it's alright."  
  
A tear began to run down Gohan's face. " I know, Videl, I know. It's for the best, for everyone, that he stays like this. If he were to wake up, there's no way we could stop him again."  
  
" Yeah, and we couldn't bring back anybody either. That was a brave thing Dende did."  
  
" It was. When Dende brought back everybody that dad...killed...before he fused with the Dragonballs; that was what being a true hero is all about. He could have tried to just save himself...but instead he sacrificed himself to stop dad."  
  
" What exactly did he do to make Goku go brain-dead like that?"  
  
" Don't know. Dad didn't know that when he fused with the Dragonballs, all he was really doing was fusing with Dende. When they became one, Dende must have done something to his mind, something so powerfully shocking that dad lowered his defenses, giving Dende the chance he needed to totally cutting off his consciousness. I wonder what it was."  
  
" Well, whatever it was, it was enough to stop your dad. Just think, all this power laying in front of us, and it can't even be used for anything."  
  
" That's a good thing, Videl. I hate to think what I'd do if I had that much power at my disposal. You know the old saying... ' absolute power corrupts absolute'...well, I think that's what happened to dad. That's why I forgive him. Nobody should ever have power like that."  
  
" I guess you're right. Well, are you going to tell him."  
  
" Yeah, why not?"   
  
Gohan held his father's lifeless hand, and bent down to his ear.  
  
" Father...it's me, Gohan. I just want you to know that...that Videl and I are getting married. I love you, dad, I always will, no matter what."  
  
Gohan began to weep, and Videl held him. " It's okay, Gohan, it's okay. Just let it out."  
  
Gohan got up from the bed, and walked toward the door. " Ready to...go now?"  
  
" Yes, just one second." Videl kneeled down to Goku, and whispered in his ear. " I'm going to be a good wife to your son. I'll take care of him, now."  
  
Videl got up, and left the room with Gohan. They chatted with Bulma and her dad, letting them know the big news. When they left, Bulma and Dr. Briefs went into Goku's room to check up on his vital stats.  
  
" Hmmm...big surprise, still no synaptic activity anywhere in the brain," said Bulma.  
  
" Yes, but look at this reading here. It appears that there is some R.E.M. movement stemming from the lower cerebrum. Not much, but still, it's there."  
  
" What does that mean, dad?"  
  
" Well, I think it means...he's dreaming."  
  
" What? Wait, if there is some chance of him even have some bit of consciousness, then that means... oh my god..."  
  
" What, Bulma?"  
  
" I think I've seen way to many movies with plot twists in the end. But if he has even a spark a thought in him...then dad, he could use his powers..."  
  
" Oh...I see what you mean. Good god, what an uneasy thought. You think that maybe, he could be-"  
  
" Yeah dad. What if he's using his powers....right now?"  
  
  
....beep....beep....beep....beep....beep....beep....beep....beep.................beep.................................................................................beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep......  
  
  
  
  
THE END?  
  
  
(Kinda makes you wonder, doesn't it? Did everything work out as it seems...or did Goku actually succeed, and he's the only one that knows it? That's up for you to decide. I hope you enjoyed reading it.)  



End file.
